Lalo Von South
Character ''Personality and Skills'' Lalo Von South is the son of Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. Lalo is a funny and all-time-hyper boy who is a true class-ic clown. He lives a life full of jokes and playful thinking and sees the world as a box that he has to explore, yes, weird analogy. He can come off as pretty irresponsible since was never-after given something to be responsible for, ever. He knows how much and when he is annoying and loves every second of his life, except when he doesn't. He doesn't love it when thinks about the small land his mother will give him to rule and dubouts himself a lot. Lalo thinks very small of himself so he won't be disappointed when things go wrong, but always carries a big smile on his face even when crying. Despite being nice and all, Lalo is immature and childish. Mostly because his mother never trusted him enough to give him something useful and important to do. Lalo lacks a lot of things his mother has, like wisdon and calmness, that because, in his own words, he "was supposed to be like mom, but something went wicked". ''Appearance'' At least this he has from his mother. Lalo is and average height boy who has beautiful and flawless skin that resembles porcelain, rich and thick curled red (velvet) hair and (baby) blue hypnotic and entrancing eyes. Original Story Check this for character and here to story. From Glinda to Lalo *Magical abilities and beauty. How Does Lalo Come Into? Feeling alone, Glinda decided that she needed a successor and created Lalo to be just like her, but, something went wrong and Lalo ended up a bit... far from being her. Relationships Family Lalo and Glinda have a good relationship, him being kind of a momma's boy. But, there will be times she questions herself why her son is so different from her and, in turn, he questions why his mother is so good and kind. Actually, once he read the story and the first thing he said about her was that she was a Mary Sue. Friends Since not everyone can put up with him, Lalo isn't that popular, but he is good with that. He and Willer DuWest are friends forever after and can always count on each other. Pets He considers the Flying Monkeys his pets. Romance None yet, but he looks forward for it. Outfit Basic Lalo's everyday clothing is shocking pink pants with a light pink shirt and a black sleveless studed and spiked jacket with black shoes. Legacy Day To the special date, Lalo wears a pink suit with a black cape and carries a golden scepter. Quotes Trivia *His favorite food, actually a drink, is coffee, but his mother doesn't let him drink too much. *He is kind of a picky eater and casts his meals himself. *He is a skilled cook even without magic. *He doesn't like Donzela. It's mutual. *The bubble thing is a nod to the 1939's film. The quote, too. Category:Males Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Land of Oz